Declaração
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Orihime sempre fora apaixonada por Ichigo em segredo, mas chegara a hora de dizer isso a ele. Ela será capaz ? Será correspondida ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Declaração**

(Declaración)

**Disclaimer:**

Essa fic pertence à Selene-Moonlight; eu apenas traduzi-a para o português, com a devida permissão da autora.

* * *

**N/A**:

Olá a todos, é a primeira vez que escrevo uma fic de Bleach, e sinceramente espero que todos gostem, e que esteja bem-feita. Como sou nova na série, ainda não domino as personalidades de todos os personagens, e fiz o melhor que pude.

Esta é uma fic Ichihime, porque o ship me encanta, e espero que se torne realidade.

PS: Estes personagens não pertencem a mim, e sim a Kubo Tite, e blá blá blá... vocês já sabem do resto.

* * *

- Se apenas Kurosaki-kun... Kurosaki kun olhasse para mim... - dizia com tristeza a bela Orihime Inoue, que se encontrava desconsolada enquanto escrevia em seu diário o nome da pessoa que ela amava, e que nunca tinha olhado-a nem mesmo uma única vez.

Estava desfalecendo de amor por ele, por Ichigo Kurosaki, o único no mundo que não a via como uma mulher, mas sim como uma amiga e mais nada, o único homem que tinha sido capaz de fazer com que ela sentisse mais de mil sensações em um segundo, apenas com o seu olhar, com o seu sorriso, só de estar frente a frente com ele, o único dono do seu coração.

- Kurosaki-Kun... – suspirou ela. O nome dele era como um sussurro ao vento – O que eu devo fazer ?

A campainha da casa de Inoue estava tocando já há algum tempo, mas ela não tinha notara isso, pelo fato de ter estado tão absorta em seus pensamentos.

- Orihime ! Responda, Orihime ! – a amiga dela, Tatsuki, estava gritando do lado de fora.

- Tatsuki-chan - disse Orihime, voltando a si; então foi abrir a porta, e viu Tatsuki com alguns livros e cadernos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Tatsuki-chan ?

- Como assim ? Eu vim fazer o dever de casa, afinal você mesma me convidou hoje, na escola. Ultimamente você tem estado muito distraída, Orihime.

Tatsuki entrou enquanto Orihime fechava a porta. Era verdade, já há algum tempo ela estava bastante distraída, mais do que o normal, uma vez que não deixava de pensar nele, e que ultimamente ele e Rukia pareciam mais que amigos, já que sempre saíam e chegavam juntos. Ela sabia que isso era por causa dos Hollows, mas era lógico pensar que havia algo mais entre os dois. Na verdade, Orihime imaginava o pior.

As duas amigas sentaram-se para começar a fazer a tarefa, mas o rosto de Orihime não mostrava entusiasmo algum, e isso não passou despercebido a Tatsuki.

- Bem, vamos começar – disse Orihime, bastante desanimada.

- Orihime... por que você está tão triste ? – perguntou Tatsuki, bastante séria.

- Tatsuki-chan... eu... não sei do que você está falando – disse, mostrando um sorriso nada convincente – Eu estou muito bem !

- Não minta, Orihime, você não sabe mentir, diga porque está tão triste. Confie em mim.

- É... é que eu... não posso suportar mais, Tatsuki-chan... – os olhos de Inoue encheram-se de lágrimas, e ela abraçou a Tatsuki, chorando – Já não agüento mais continuar calada sobre o que sinto por Kurosaki-kun – para ser sincera, Orihime sentia como se estivesse morrendo, ao estar afastada dele, pensando que ele estava com outra naquele momento.

- É por causa de Ichigo ? Esse idiota faz você sofrer muito – ela separou-se da amiga – E por que você não diz a ele o que sente ?

- Dizer a ele ? - ela deixou de chorar, e olhou para a amiga, muito surpresa – Como eu vou fazer isso ? E se ele me rejeitar ?

- Pense bem, o pior que pode acontecer é ele te dizer não, mas pelo menos você vai se sentir melhor quando falar com ele e esclarecer tudo a esse respeito. Ichigo é um idiota, mas sei que ele vai te escutar, porque você é uma amiga muito importante para ele.

- Mas é só isso o que eu sou... uma amiga importante, e nada mais...

- Bom, se você não confiar em si mesma, nunca saberá o que Ichigo realmente sente.

- Talvez você tenha razão; obrigada, Tatsuki-chan – disse Orihime, sorrindo.

* * *

Em outro lugar de Karakura, não muito longe da casa de Inoue, dois Shinigamis tinham acabado de derrotar um último Hollow.

- Bem, acho que isso é tudo por hoje – disse um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados que estava vestido de Shinigami, e com uma enorme espada nas mãos.

- Sim, felizmente não eram Hollows dos mais fortes – disse a Shinigami menor.

- Sim, mas são um estorvo. Aliás, estou muito aborrecido ultimamente, quero ir para casa - disse o Shinigami substituto, levantando a sua espada e guardando-a às suas costas.

- Puxa, Ichigo, a única coisa que você sabe dizer é que está aborrecido. Com a sua idade, você deveria pensar em ter uma namorada.

- Como você acha isso possível, Rukia ?! – gritou o jovem, exaltado – Já é suficiente o fato de que todos na escola pensem que haja algo entre mim e você, para que, ainda assim, eu me envolva com outra garota; e principalmente esse idiota do Keigo, que não me deixa em paz com suas perguntas estúpidas de como você beija.

Rukia caiu na risada pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- Vamos... Quer me dizer que você não pensou em nenhuma garota com intenções românticas ? – Rukia lançou-lhe um olhar bastante maroto – Talvez em Inoue ?

- Cale-se, Rukia ! – gritou Ichigo, ficando completamente enrubescido.

- Você não vê ? Ela gosta de você – Rukia ainda o aborrecia, e logo ela começou a desenhar algo em um caderno de esboços.

- Isso não é uma certeza - disse Ichigo.

- Então porque você ficou todo vermelho ? Assim - Rukia mostrou-lhe o desenho que havia feito, era um coelho com o cenho franzido, a face vermelha e o cabelo laranja de Ichigo, de mãos dadas com outro coelhinho, parecido com Inoue, com enormes seios.

- Você pode me dizer o que significam esses garranchos de garoto do primário ?

- Idiota ! – Rukia atirou o rascunho por cima da cabeça dele, e em seguida recuperou a compostura – O que eu quero dizer é que, se você gosta de Inoue, então deveria dizer isso a ela.

- Eu já te falei que não gosto dela - resmungou Ichigo.

- Então, por que o seu rosto continua vermelho ? Já sei, aposto que você tem medo de dizer a verdade a ela.

- Bom... - Ichigo ficou muito sério – A verdade é que... Inoue é uma garota muito linda, mas... ela jamais prestaria atenção em alguém como eu.

- Você realmente pensa isso ? Nossa, como você é idiota, Ichigo.

- O que você quer dizer ?

- Se você realmente quer saber quais são os sentimentos dela por você, então vá até ela e pergunte. Você não vai perder nada na tentativa.

- Mas eu... estou muito confuso, não sei se ela gosta de mim de verdade ! - Ichigo remexeu nos cabelos, com raiva – Tudo isso é tão complicado !

- Então tire a prova – disse Rukia.

- Tirar a prova ?

- Sim, beije-a.

- Como... beijá-la ? – O rosto de Ichigo ficara ainda mais vermelho, enquanto ele imaginava o que Rukia havia lhe sugerido. Ele realmente seria capaz de fazer algo assim ?

* * *

No dia seguinte, as aulas transcorreram normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que houve uma tarefa em dupla, e Ichigo e Orihime, coincidentemente, formaram uma das duplas.

A campainha que sinalizava o fim das aulas tocou, e Ichigo levantou-se da sua cadeira, quando Orihime ficou parada em frente a ele.

- Ku... Kurosaki-kun... eu...

- I... Inoue - ao lembrar das palavras de Rukia, o rosto de Ichigo ficou novamente vermelho, enquanto o "Beije-a" ressoava em sua cabeça.

- O que há, Inoue ?

- Bo... bom... você gostaria de ir até á minha casa para fazer a tarefa ? Como você sabe, eu moro sozinha... e ninguém vai nos atrapalhar.

Era verdade; se tivessem decidido fazer a tarefa na casa de Ichigo, o mais provável seria que Isshin não os deixasse em paz ou estivesse tratando de verificar o que estaria acontecendo. Então, para ter alguma paz, Ichigo decidiu ir à casa de Inoue, mesmo que, de algum modo, ele não se sentisse muito confortável indo até lá, principalmente pensando naquelas malditas palavras que, vez por outra, ressoavam na sua cabeça.

* * *

Finalmente chegaram à casa de Inoue. Sentaram na mesinha, e tiraram os cadernos e livros, para começar.

- Você... gostaria de beber algo, Kurosaki-kun ? – perguntou a nervosa garota.

- Bom... sim, quer dizer, não, ou melhor... não sei.

- Como ? Não entendo você.

- Inoue... há alguém de quem você goste ?

- Quê ? - ela foi totalmente surpreendida - Na verdade... sim, há alguém.

- Eh ? - Ichigo a observava fixamente. Ela gostava de alguém, não, de outro. Mas quem ? - Quem ? Quem é ? Diga quem é, Inoue.

- E... eu antes quero saber... o que há entre Kuchiki-san e você, Kurosaki-kun... - Orihime olhava para o chão, demonstrando claramente que se sentia triste, mas Ichigo não entendia porque.

- Não há nada - respondeu ele - Agora diga. Quem é essa pessoa da quel você gosta ? Eu a conheço ?

- Sim... - disse Orihime, mas agora já não estava triste, porque enfim ela sabia que entre Ichigo e Rukia não havia nada, e isso a deixava muito feliz.

- Então, quem é, finalmente ? - o rapaz já começava a se desesperar, e isso só podia significar uma coisa: que ele estava com ciúmes.

- Essa pessoa é... o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo - disse Orihime - É um rapaz muito valente, que sempre protege os outros, sem se importar se ele sai ou não ferido.

Ichigo começou a pressionar com mais força os punhos de Orihime. Estava mesmo com ciúmes, realmente não queria que mais ninguém fosse o dono do coração de Orihime, realmente estava compreendendo que sim, sentia algo por ela.

- Quem ? - voltou a perguntar Ichigo, de forma muito inquisitiva.

- É um rapaz... que não sei em que momento roubou meu coração - disse sorrindo a jovem - Para ele, eu sou apenas uma amiga... mas, para mim, ele é tudo.

- Quem ? - voltou a perguntar o rapaz, furioso.

- É uma pessoa... que já há algum tempo está perguntando de quem eu gosto - disse Orihime sorrindo, enquanto olhava para Ichigo fixamente, com a sua face enrubescida.

Ichigo ficou gelado e com os olhos arregalados, rapidamente o vermelho começou a inundar o seu rosto e seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Tinha acabado de escutar uma confissão por parte de Inoue, ou apenas estava alucinado ? Devia ter sido isso, uma simples ilusão. Como poderia ser real ?

- O que você disse ?

- Que é você, Kurosaki-kun... - Orihime ficou de pé e aproximou-se da janela - Há muito tempo que eu... tenho estado apaixonada por você, e não sabia como te falar porque tinha medo, mas Tatsuki-chan me disse que eu tinha que te dizer a verdade; sei que estou perdendo o meu tempo, mas... queria que você soubesse...

Inoue estava quase começando a chorar quando sentiu os braços de Ichigo ao redor da sua cintura, e logo em seguida ela se voltou para ele, para que ambos ficassem frente a frente.

- Ku... Kurosaki-kun, o que está acon... ? - mas ela não pôde continuar a falar, porque aqueles lábios, com que tanto ela havia sonhado, estavam sobre os dela. Ichigo a estava beijando, mostrando-lhe assim que ela sempre estivera enganada, e que sentia algo por ela.

- Me perdoe, Inoue, ou melhor, Orihime, por eu ser um idiota e não ver o que você sentia por mim - disse Ichigo, enquanto a abraçava - Eu também estou apaixonado por você, e, quando você disse que gostava de alguém, me dei conta disso.

- Kurosaki-kun, eu... eu te amo.

- E eu a você, Orihime.

Os dois jovens ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, sem falar nada, apenas seus olhares e seus lábios roçando um no outro diziam tudo.

* * *

- Ichigo, Orihime, onde está a tarefa de vocês ?! - gritou a professora - Vocês dois são os únicos que não a trouxeram. O que estiveram fazendo ?

- Nós sentimos muito, professora - disseram os dois jovens penalizados, enquanto todos na classe soltavam risinhos.

Depois que a campainha da escola soou, Ichigo e Orihime foram de mãos dadas até o terraço da escola, e por onde passaram as outras pessoas os olharam com estranheza, já que sabiam como Ichigo era. Mas nenhum dos dois se importava com isso, e eles apenas queriam estar juntos.

- É um lindo entardecer. Você não acha, Orihime ? - perguntou Ichigo enquanto a abraçava pelas costas, circundando a sua cintura.

- Sim, mas é ainda mais belo porque estamos juntos - disse ela, fechando os olhos para receber a brisa suave em seu rosto.

- Esses dois se mereciam - disse Rukia, atrás da porta que dava para o terraço.

- Sim, mas se esse idiota do Ichigo fizer algo para a Orihime, eu...

- Calma, Tatsuki, os dois estão muito felizes.

- Sim, você tem razão, Rukia; fico feliz por Orihime.

- É melhor irmos embora, não é bom espiar outras pessoas.

- Sim, vamos - as duas garotas foram se afastando, enquanto os dois apaixonados se beijavam novamente, mas desta vez jamais voltariam a se separar. Desta vez, estariam sempre ao lado um do outro.

- Te amo, Ichigo...

- Te amo, Orihime...

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado, e, se não foi o caso, não posso fazer muito a respeito xD

Gostei muito de ter escrito esta fic, e de agora em diante seguirei escrevendo mais fics de Bleach (se o meu cérebro ajudar xD)

Bom, obrigada a aqueles que leram.

* * *

**N/T: **Bom, esta foi a primeira vez que traduzi algo na minha vida. É algo que eu nunca fiz antes, mas valeu a pena. Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic.

Sobre reviews, eu queria, se não for pedir demais, que dissessem o que acharam da fic, e da tradução.


End file.
